


Regrets

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, イケメン革命アリスと恋の魔法 | Ikemen Revolution: Love & Magic in Wonderland (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: "Down you go!" The hands fisted in the front of her dress shoved her back until her legs met the wooden well. His lips curled up in a warped smile. A scream tore from her throat as she was plunged down the well hidden in the forest. Amon fell to his knees when it went silent, gripping the lip of the well tightly with trembling hands. Regret filled him instantly. What had he done?





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: [Implied] Amon x Kagome
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belong to their rightful owners.

The faint sound of the rushing river that was just ahead of them alerted the ravenette to where they were. She spared a curious look at the man with long, white hair.

"Amon?" her soft voice pulled him to a stop, and he turned around to face her. His light brown eyes met her blue ones, and she felt her heartbeat speed up at spotting the odd look reflecting in them. When he offered her a smile, she attempted to calm her heart down from the mini panic she had just felt, but she found herself feeling weird.

"If you keep stopping me, we'll never make it there, Kagome," he said. He stepped towards her and tangled his fingers in the sleeve of her dress, and he took to tugging her along. "If you want to talk, talk while we head there."

"I… I've tried that, but you ignored me every time I tried to speak." Her words were true. She had asked several questions, but each time he ignored her. The only time he looked away from his focus was when she stopped. She knew he could hear her, seeing as he so quickly responded when she wasn't at his side, but that meant he was willfully ignoring her questions. "Tell me where you are leading me."

"I've told you, it's a surprise!" He looked at her with an odd light shining in his eyes. "Don't you like surprises?"

"I'm not fond of them, no," she said with a sigh. "I've told you that many times before, whenever you try to surprise me."

"You'll like this one," he said, and, without giving her the chance to speak, he snatched her by her arm and dragged her along behind him. She stumbled clumsily behind him as he pulled her along, and he began to ignore her voice again as she pleaded for him to slow down or to release her arm.

"A-Amon?!" Kagome gave a yank to try and tug her arm free from his grasp, only for his grip to tighten to the point it hurt. She let out a loud cry and pulled again. "Amon! You're hurting me!"

She was used to his behavior, but he had never acted this way towards her. Most times, he would be somewhat gentle.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked as she gave up struggling for a moment in hopes he would lighten his grip. The only thing he did when she stopped fighting was drag her along faster. Fed up with it, Kagome planted her feet firmly on the ground and gave one last yank. This time, she pulled her arm free, but she ended up landing on her rear end a few paces behind him. One of her shoes had come off, and, right as she reached for it, Amon tangled his hand in her hair and yanked her onto her knees.

"Let go!" Kagome cried, wrapping both hands around his wrist and clawing at his fingers to get his grip to loosen.

"You're going to come with me, even if I have to drag you by your hair, Kagome," he said, his tone turning cold and flat. "Now, will you walk on your own, or do I need to drag you like a misbehaving dog?"

She narrowed her cerulean eyes at him with a sneer appearing on her face. "How dare you!" She continued to pull against him as he let out a sigh and shook his head.

"Like a dog it is, then," he muttered to himself. He pulled her along the grass until he reached an empty clearing. Once there, he let her go, only to press her against the grass under the weight of his foot. He demanded that she look up at him, and she reluctantly did so.

That same look invaded his eyes, and she felt that there was something wrong with him. She silently contemplated where she should run to, should she manage to get away from him. He would be able to find her, she knew that, but she at least had to try something.

He removed his foot from the center of her chest and yanked her up onto her feet again. He steadied her with an odd grace of gentleness, and it left her grasping at straws.

"... Amon…?" Her heart pounded in her chest when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her own, acting so gently towards her as if he hadn't just dragged her across the forest floor.

"Just listen to me next time, okay?" he murmured against the crown of her head. "I hate when you doubt me, Kagome."

She swallowed the words she wanted to say and forced herself to nod. A smile flashed across his face as he pulled her closer with a sigh, and she fought to keep from tensing up under his touch. "O-Okay" she whispered. Accepting his words seemed like the smartest thing she could do at that moment, so she ran with it. She could make a break for it when he turned away again.

"Oh..! You're shaking," Amon said, reeling back some and gripping her shoulders with his hands. "Hahaha! Were you that scared, Kagome?"

She sank her teeth into her lower lip and flinched at his abrupt laughter. He patted her head and stepped away. She was about to take a step backward when he shot his arm out and tightened his grip on her wrist again.

"Come along, now, I still want to show you someplace amazing!"

Reluctantly, she allowed herself to fall into step at his side. She was fearful of what he would do to her if she kept trying to fight, but she was also fearful of what he was leading her to. This didn't feel like the little outings they would take on a few rare occasions when he left the Magic Tower. Her heart hammered inside her chest as she walked forward on shaking legs.

"You're suddenly so quiet," Amon commented. "Even if I don't answer anything, come on! Talk, Kagome!"

"I… I've nothing to say, Amon," she forced out, and she heard the sigh he gave in response.

They walked for a few more minutes before he finally tugged her to a halt. She let her curiosity rise, and she looked around the heavily shaded place. Huge trees sprouted from every direction, but one spot remained undisturbed. An aged, wooden well caught her eye, and she let out a gasp when Amon suddenly began to pull her towards it.

Once right in front of it, he pushed her ahead of him as he remained right behind her. Right away, she could feel a strange aura surrounding the well.

"This… It's magic?" she questioned, momentarily forgetting about Amon still standing behind her as she bent over the well a bit. It was too dark inside for her to see the bottom of it, and she let out a small huff. "How did you ever manage to find this thing, Amon?" she asked. Kagome straightened her spine and turned around to face him.

The moment she did, a surprised cry tore from her lips at feeling him curl his fingers into her front. He pushed her closer to it as that same strange look from before invaded his eyes once again.

"Down you go!" He shouted. The hands fisted in the front of her dress pushed her back until her legs met the wooden well. His lips had curled into a warped grin as he watched her expression contorted into one of fear.

"Amon?! Stop!" Kagome took hold of his wrists as she fought to keep herself balanced.

He shoved harder and forced her grip off of him. "Shut up!"

A scream tore from her throat as she was plunged down into the black depths of the well that had been hidden in the forest. The echo of her shriek faded and silence returned to the area as a blue light appeared in the well and faded in a matter of seconds.

Amon fell to his knees as silence reclaimed the area. His hands gripped tight to the lip of the well. His hands were trembling, and as was the rest of him. "Ha… haha...haa…"

Regret filled him instantly, and he immediately wanted her back with him, back at his side and asking her millions of questions.

What had he done?

_**What… what had he done?!** _


End file.
